Tu Es Toujours Dans Mon Coeur
by Reenhzl
Summary: "Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa semua ini … salah." Jawabnya dengan suara yang bergetar. "Bukankah kita sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ini salah? Kenapa baru sekarang kau ingin berhenti setelah aku sudah sedalam ini menyayangimu, Sai?" ll for event [#SasuSaiLIFE: Titik]


This story dedicated for SasuSai LIFE, 23 august-25 september 2016.

Prompt: TITIK.

Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Warning: OOC, typo, DLDR ya!

 **Tu Es Toujours Dans Mon Coeur**

Pemuda itu masih berdiri di tengah-tengah keramaian _Arch de Triomphe_ yang megah, memasuki musim panas, wisatawan lalu lalang dengan suara yang tak bisa dibilang kecil dalam berbagai bahasa, tak jarang dia juga mendengar bahasa ibunya –Jepang– diucapkan oleh wisatawan-wisatawan yang memenuhi gapura yang termasuk dalam salah satu gapura terbesar dalam sejarah tersebut, gapura yang dibangun untuk memperingati kemenangan Napoleon yang terletak di tengah bundaran _Place Charles de Gaulle_ , Paris.

Namun bukan gapura itu yang menjadi fokusnya saat ini, ada hal yang lebih penting dari sekadar wisata sejarah yang harus dia bicarakan dengan seseorang. Mata hitamnya memindai setiap kepala yang lalu lalang, berharap ada sesosok makhluk dengan perawakan yang hampir mirip dengannya datang dari sudut manapun. _Rolex_ di pergelangan tangan kirinya telah menunjuk angka lima, pertanda petang akan segera mengisi dengan semburat jingganya yang indah.

Uchiha Sasuke –nama pria tersebut– akhirnya memilih melabuhkan bokongnya di ujung _Champ Elysees,_ menanti orang yang sejak pagi tadi tak hentinya dia hubungi. Bola matanya bergerak resah, kedua tangannya bertaut di atas lutut, masih berharap dalam diam.

"Sasuke."

Dia langsung berdiri, menyongsong sosok lelaki berambut hitam klimis yang baru saja sampai dengan sebuah pelukan hangat,

"Kenapa lama sekali, Sai" tanyanya khawatir.

Sai hanya tersenyum, lalu menggiring Sasuke ke arah café di salah satu sudut jalan, aroma kopi susu yang pahit manis memikat menyambut mereka kala menginjakkan kaki di dalam café tersebut, Sai memilih tempat duduk di dekat jendela bening, yang berhadapan langsung dengan langit sore yang sedang mengiringi kepergian matahari menuju belahan bumi lainnya.

Suara Louis Armstrong yang mendendangkan _La Vie En Rose_ tak mampu menghapus kekhawatiran Sasuke terhadap pria di depannya ini, pria yang sudah lama dia kenal, pria yang membuatnya mengerti debaran jantungnya yang menggila, pria yang membuatnya bisa melupakan luka dalam yang ditorehkan orang yang berasal dari masa lalunya, pria yang membuatnya percaya kembali tentang cinta.

"Sasuke … "

"Sai … "

Tatapan mereka bertemu, Sai meringis mendengar namanya disebut dengan sangat lembut oleh Sasuke, dia kembali menimbang kalimat yang akan disampaikan olehnya sebentar lagi, kalimat yang mungkin akan membunuh Sasuke dari dalam,

"Kau dulu, Sasuke." Ucapnya pelan.

"Ada apa, Sai? Tak biasanya kau terlihat gelisah seperti ini, ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku?" tanya Sasuke. Tangannya mengelus pelan punggung tangan pucat yang terkepal erat di atas meja.

Suara pelayan yang meletakkan dua cangkir espresso mengalihkan atensi kedua pemuda berambut hitam ini. Sai tersenyum sopan saat pelayan tersebut pamit. Dia kembali menatap Sasuke yang masih menunggu jawaban darinya.

"Sasuke, aku minta maaf."

Dahi pemuda Uchiha dua puluh tahun itu berkerut, "minta maaf untuk apa?" tanyanya heran.

Sai menarik napas sebelum melanjutkan dengan suara pedih,

" _Oublier le pasé et les souvenirs en elle,_ _1_ Sasuke."

Sasuke membulat kaget mendengar pernyataan Sai, tanpa angin tanpa hujan pria itu menyuruhnya untuk melupakan kenangan mereka selama hampir empat tahun? Bukankah itu hal yang gila? Dia beringsut, mendekati sang kekasih yang menunduk, enggan memperlihatkan raut wajahnya yang tak kalah murung dengan Sasuke.

"Sai, kau baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya dengan suara kering.

Bagaimana mungkin prianya ini memutuskan untuk pergi darinya. Itu hal yang mustahil saat mereka sudah berencana untuk mengikrarkan janji suci bulan depan di sebuah gereja di sudut kota New York, Amerika Serikat.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf, Sasuke. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa semua ini … salah." Jawabnya dengan suara yang bergetar.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya pada sandaran kursi, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada, mengawasi Sai yang masih betah memainkan jemarinya dengan pandangan tertunduk.

"Bukankah kita sudah tahu dari awal bahwa ini salah? Kenapa baru sekarang kau ingin berhenti setelah aku sudah sedalam ini menyayangimu, Sai?"

Sai hanya bisa menatap bintang dan bulan sudah bermunculan bagai kilauan manik-manik yang menghiasi langit Perancis yang legam. Tak punya jawaban pasti atas pertanyaan Sasuke, yang dia tahu, dia ingin mundur dari semua ini.

"Sai, _pour toi, je ferais tout_ _2_. Aku bahkan melepaskan statusku sebagai pewaris Uchiha, aku ingin berjuang bersamamu. Tapi .. kenapa, Sai?"

Yang dipanggil Sai hanya menggeleng pelan, dia berbisik kecil, "aku menyerah, Sasuke."

Menyerah?

Kata yang paling Sasuke benci di dunia ini.

Dia menarik tangan Sai setelah meletakkan beberapa lembar euro di bawah cangkir kopinya, Sai tahu Sasuke marah besar, tapi dia tak punya pilihan lain. Terlalu banyak tekanan yang dia dapatkan, terutama dari keluarga besarnya di Jepang yang mengetahui hubungan tak wajar dirinya di Perancis. Pun dari teman-teman kampusnya yang menganggap bahwa hubungan sesama jenis itu adalah sebuah aib, padahal Sai ingin sekali meneriaki mereka bahwa ini bukan aib.

Dia mencintai dan menyayangi Sasuke, apa yang salah? Oh ya, kecuali gender mereka. Terlepas dari itu, mereka hanya dua insan yang saling menyayangi.

Sasuke membawa Sai ke apartemennya yang tak jauh dari sana, mendudukkan pemuda itu di atas ranjang sebelum mendekapnya erat, membuat tubuhnya menempel dengan lekukan yang pas dengan tubuhnya, Sai terisak kecil,

"Lepaskan aku, Sasuke. Jangan buat aku lebih tertekan."

" _Je suis vide sans toi_ _3_. Jangan tinggalkan aku, Sai."

Sai membalas dekapan Sasuke tak kalah eratnya, mungkin ini pelukan terakhir yang bisa dia rasakan dari pemuda yang telah mengisi harinya selama empat tahun ini, pikirannya mengembara pada deretan koper berbagai jenis, juga tiket pesawat yang telah dibelikan oleh sang kakek yang menentang keras perasaanya. Jangan lupakan gadis cantik yang fotonya tak henti dikirim oleh sepupunya via _line,_ Sai tak bisa membayangkan bagaimana perasaan gadis itu saat tahu bahwa calon pengantinnya adalah seorang gay.

"Aku harus kembali ke Jepang, Sasuke. Keluargaku sudah mengetahui hubungan kita, dan kau tahu pasti bahwa mereka tak mungkin menyetujui ini semua."

"Kita saling menyayangi dan ingin bersama. Apa yang salah dengan itu, Sai?" raungnya.

"KARENA KITA SAMA! ITU YANG SALAH." Jawab Sai dengan air mata yang tak henti meleleh di pipi pucatnya.

Tangannya menepis tangan Sasuke yang ingin kembali merengkuhnya dalam pelukan hangat, sebelum semua semakin berat untuk dia lepaskan.

"Kumohon, Sai … " ucapnya dengan nada yang sangat menyiksa batin. Sai hanya terdiam di bawah bingkai pintu, tekadnya sudah bulat walaupun dia merasa telah meninggalkan separuh hatinya di dalam sana.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke. Aku sudah memutuskan ini, maaf karena aku terlalu takut untuk berjuang dan hanya bisa menjadi pecinta yang pengecut."

Sai menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan tangan gemetar, meninggalkan Sasuke yang masih terdiam mencerna semuanya. Dia berjalan dengan hati yang hancur, dia tahu Sasuke tidak akan bisa menerima semua ini dengan mudah, sama seperti dirinya. Tapi, salah satu dari mereka harus mundur sebelum kecaman menyayat hati semakin santer terdengar.

Sai memekik pelan saat tubuhnya di dekap dari belakang, pelakunya sudah jelas, Uchiha Sasuke, tangisnya makin menjadi saat pemuda itu menempelkan bibirnya yang dingin di atas bibir Sai yang bergetar, melumatnya dengan lembut sepenuh hati, seolah ingin mengatakan bahwa dia tak akan rela melepaskan pemuda ini.

Sai meronta kecil sebelum memutar tubuhnya, melepaskan tautan bibir mereka, menarik napas dengan susah payah dan dengan suara bergetar hebat,

"Lupakan semua ini, lanjutkan hidupmu dan jangan pernah menemuiku, Sasuke."

 **FIN**

a.n:

Happy SasuSai LIFE. Sebuah fanfik sampah buat menyemarakkan event keceh yang digagas oleh Kenzeira, Sheva Laurent dan Aya Kazumi.

Kenapa promptnya TITIK? Karena, kisah mereka sudah berakhir. Titik. Tidak ada lagi yang harus dibicarakan antara mereka, Sai pergi dan Sasuke patah hati. Selesai.

Glos bahasa Perancis:

Tu Es Toujours Dans Mon Coeur : Kau selalu di hatiku.

Oublier le pasé et les souvenirs en elle : Lupakan masa lalu dan kenangan di dalamnya.

Pour toi, je ferais tout : Demi kamu, aku rela melakukan apapun.

Je suis vide sans toi : Aku hampa tanpa dirimu.

Love,

Reen


End file.
